First Crush
by WhenRiversTurnToRoads
Summary: "So, who was your first crush?" "I can't remember his name, but he was the one who first said 'courage' to me when I was scared" "So I have him to blame for that whole fiasco?" Kiddy!Klaine, Klaine fluff, slight homophobia. One-shot


**First Crush**

**Summary: "So, who was your first crush?" "I can't remember his name, but he was the one who first said 'courage' to me when I was scared" "So I have him to blame for that whole fiasco?" Kiddy!Klaine, Klaine fluff, slight homophobia. One-shot**

**AN: I am going CRAZY waiting for "Michael"; considering all the spoilers, how can I NOT be?**

**So, I wrote Kiddy!Klaine with a cute ending… because you know, I have no life…**

**VERY slight homophobia, but nothing graphic-it's a lot tamer then what they had in Glee even, so everyone should be fine reading it I believe. It's just words. I thought I'd warn you.**

**NOT MY BEST WORK BY A LONG SHOT! It just popped into my head and I was like "why not?"**

**XxXxX**

Blaine Anderson was the happiest boy alive.

His mom had brought him to the park the next town over, and considering no one from Westerville, where Blaine lived, liked him, this was the best opportunity to actually make friends!

The curly haired little boy was very lonely, and was convinced that if he could make just one friend, just have one person who would play tag and hopscotch and dress-up with him, everything in his young life would be perfect.

"If anyone bugs you, just tell me, alright sweetie?" his mother told him, straightening his already immaculate bowtie out of habit.

Blaine pouted. "Mommy, I'm seven, I think I'll be fine!"

The dark haired women smiled, patting her son's wild curls before saying "Alright, go have fun" and leaving him to his own devices for a few hours.

Blaine raced off ecstatically, determined to play on all the structures on this new playground.

They had _three _slides, a merry-go-round, and the biggest swing set Blaine had ever seen! It was like heaven!

He went down every single slide, screaming gleefully at the different turns and steepness each individual one had to offer.

After several more round of that he spun himself silly on the merry-go-round until he could hardly walk straight. His head felt off-balance, and he giggled at the sensation.

Last was he swings.

The swings were Blaine's favorite part of any park-that's why he always saved them for last. There was just something wonderful about feeling like you were almost flying-like anything was possible and you could touch the clouds if you had a mind to.

Unfortunately, all the swings but the baby ones were occupied by a fierce looking group of giants-or at least, they seemed that way to Blaine. They were huge-bigger than his dad even!-and all of them were smoking.

Blaine had learned about smoking in school-his teacher said it was bad and caused people to die. Why were these people doing something that could make them die? It was a mystery to Blaine.

He had a mission though, and that was to play on those swings if it was the last thing he did.

"Um, excuse me?" he said politely, remembering his manors. The huge boys turn to him and glared, causing Blaine to swallow nervously. "Can I play on the swings?" he asked, and as an extra precaution added "Please?" to the end.

They glanced at each other for a brief moment before bursting into laughter. Blaine choked a little on the cigar smoke, trying to think of anything he said that could've been funny. He couldn't think of anything.

"Yeah, right," one of them snorted. "As if we would just let some shirmpy little _fag_ steal our spot." They all stated laughing again.

Blaine was confused. He didn't know why they were being so mean, or what that word 'fag' even meant, but he knew he didn't like it. Still, he had been raised to be nice to people, and he figured if he didn't like mean people they wouldn't like him if he was mean either.

"I would just need one" he pleaded desperatly.

This roused more laugher from the group.

"Listen to him beg!" one of them chortled, different from the last one to speak. "He'll be a great little cockslut someday, won't he boys?"

They made noises of consent between chuckles, flicking their cigarette buds at Blaine, causing him to jump back in order to avoid them.

Blaine felt his cheeks flush in humiliation he didn't understand, turning to run in the opposite direction. He would do anything to get away from those mean people-they laughed at him and said things he didn't understand, but could tell by the tone the boys used they were bad things. It made Blaine's heart get really tight and his eyes start to sting.

He didn't see the brown haired little boy until he was colliding with him, knocking him down to he was sprawled on top of the other boy.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Blaine apologized quickly, climbing off the boy and helping him up. "I didn't see you."

"I could tell" the other boy said, but it wasn't mean, it sounded more… amused.

The other boy looked at Blaine for a second and the only thing Blaine could register was that this boy had the prettiest eyes Blaine had ever seen-they were like someone had taken blue and green and twisted them together with little flex of grey and yellow-before he was pulled into a tight hug.

Blaine was stunned because only his mommy had ever given him hugs before.

But it felt nice. This boy's arms were warm and safe, and the gentle feeling of the brown haired child's breathing lulled Blaine into a relaxed state until he was almost slumped against the other boy.

"Are you better now?" the boy asked after a moment, his breath tickling Blaine's ear. He didn't move his arms from around Blaine, which Blaine appreciated.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, realizing his voice was thick and his face was wet as he leaned further into the embrace. He wondered if he was getting sick.

"You were crying." He offered, pulling back to he was holding Blaine at arm's length. The curly haired boy missed the feeling of the boy's chest rising and falling and his warmth.

"No," Blaine denied, horrified. "Only babies cry!" His dad had told him so, after all.

"Nu-uh" the pretty eyed kid countered. "Big boy's cry too, but only the ones who are brave enough to. My mommy told me that."

Blaine was conflicted. He didn't know if he should trust his dad or the boy who had just held him and comforted him.

Instead of dwelling on it, Blaine introduced himself and told Kurt proudly that he was seven.

"I'm Kurt, and I'm eight." The boy returned, and Blaine thought his name was very pretty, just like his eyes. Was it normal to think about another boy like that? Blaine wasn't sure.

"Why were you crying?" Kurt asked bluntly, ripping him from his thoughts.

Blaine felt the tightness creep back into his chest at the thought. "Those boys over there wouldn't let me play on the swings and the swings are my favorite, and they called me a 'fag'-I don't even know what that is!" Blaine said, stamping his foot slightly in frustration.

Kurt frowned, his eyes hardening as he glared at the boys monopolizing the swing-set. "I get called that sometimes-my daddy said it's a mean name for boys who want to marry other boys."

Blaine's eyes widened, fascinated. "But I thought only girls could marry boys." Then he paused. "Do you want to marry another boy?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess boys can marry other boys if they want to. And," Kurt's face turned a little red here-Blaine thought it was cute. "I can't picture myself marrying a girl-girls are too loud and squishy, but boys look nice and are strong. So yeah, I guess I do want to marry another boy."

Blaine nodded. The girls in his class were always crying and yelling about something, and they were a lot softer and squishier then boys-it was weird. But Kurt made him feel warm and safe and happy, and his arms weren't squishy or awkward.

"I think I'd like to marry another boy too-it'd be nice, especially if they had eyes as pretty as yours." Blaine consented, smiling when Kurt's cheeks got a little red again.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a long moment and Blaine couldn't look away from those bewitching eyes even if he wanted to.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hands in one of his. Blaine felt his heart give a happy leap. "Let's go play on the swings."

"But Kurt," the younger boy exclaimed. "Those mean people are still there!"

Kurt smiled hugely and Blaine's insides felt like they were doing happy summersaults. "Have a little courage Blaine-they can't hurt us if we go together."

For some reason, Blaine wholeheartedly believed him.

As they approached the Neanderthals on the swings, Blaine felt himself closing off. What if they said more mean things or really hurt them this time?

"Remember Blaine, _courage_" Kurt whispered as he gave Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze and Blaine instantly felt better.

With Kurt by his side, he could do anything.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted, instantly drawing everyone's attention. "We want to use the swings-you've had your turn!" the pale boy said forcefully, taking Blaine by surprise.

"You and what army, fags?" one boy taunted, earning a high-five from the boy next to him.

"I'll have my dad call the police" Kurt threatened. Blaine gaped at him.

The gang froze. The one who had called Blaine a cockslut earlier laughed nervously and said "He's bluffing guys, come on…"

But even though Kurt was a kid, his eyes were hard and determined and it was pretty hard not to believe him.

"Let's just go man" one finally agreed. "I don't want to catch the gay anyways…"

Slowly, amazingly, the group filed out, Kurt meeting each of their looks with his hard glare and a promise to tell.

Blaine stood in stunned silence, unable to even register what had just happened.

"I wouldn't have really told the police," Kurt assured Blaine when they were alone. "They just upset me."

"You _lied_?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening in shock. For the seven year old it seemed like lying was the most horrible thing in the world.

Kurt shrugged a little. "I don't like lying," he explained. "I just didn't like that they made someone cry."

Blaine shook his head in bewilderment, not sure how he felt about that.

He grinned nonetheless. "Well, come on Kurt! Let's go swing!"

_**Ten Years Later**_

"So, who was your first crush?"

Blaine looked down at the man resting against his chest. Kurt's hair was mussed-it was getting long, Blaine noted, so much so that without all the hairspray Kurt normally used his hair reached past his ears and flirted in front of his eyes, making Kurt need to constantly push it out of the way adorably. His lips were pulled up into a smile, one of the ones that only Blaine got to see-the ones that showed his teeth and his dimples and made his face light up. His glasz eyes were sparkling mischievously up at Blaine in a way that made Blaine's heart race slightly. He looked beautiful.

Blaine couldn't resist bending to snatch a kiss from Kurt, a lazy heat coiling in his heart, his toes, _everywhere_ at the contact.

"Why do you ask?" Blaine wondered, laughing as Kurt's hair disobediently fell into his eyes again and Kurt pouted cutely in response.

"Because," the countertenor explained, brushing the chestnut locks behind his ear again in exasperation. "I'm pretty sure it's the only important thing I don't know about your past."

Blaine snorted at that of all things being classified as 'important'.

Kurt seemed to take the snort as a challenge, for the next thing Blaine knew Kurt had shifted up and now had his arms pinned on either side of Blaine's head, his naked chest now hovering above Blaine's, making the younger shiver at the cold that swept over his own bare body.

Kurt leaned down so his mouth was right by Blaine's ear, his long hair tickling Blaine's cheek. "If you don't tell me I will kidnap your bowties while you sleep and burn them."

Blaine stared, horrified. "Kurt," Blaine choked out. "I thought you said that made me look ravishing."

"They do," Kurt agreed, moving once again so he was straddling Blaine's stomach. "But I wouldn't have e melt down if they were all destroyed."

Blaine merely shook his head. "You're insane,"

Blaine though for a moment, remembering flashes of swing sets and jerks and pretty eyes. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure my first crush was a kid I met at the park when I was six or seven."

Kurt, seemingly satisfied that Blaine was going to tell him the story, moved back to he was pressed against Blaine, nuzzling into the side of his lover's neck while Blaine carded his fingers through the brunette's silken tresses.

"I can't remember his name," Blaine realized. He hadn't thought about this in years. "But he was the first one who said 'courage' to me when I was scared."

Kurt giggled, the small puffs of breath against Blaine's neck making him shiver. "So I have him to blame for that whole fiasco?" Kurt teased, snaking a pale arm up to twirl one of Blaine's curls around a long finger.

Blaine laughed. "Hey, who knows, if he didn't say that to me we may not be together right now."

It was Kurt's turn to snort. "Blaine, we're _soul mates_-" Blaine's heart did a happy flip at the words that implied fate, forever, and love. "We would've found each other regardless of what some kid told you at a park."

Blaine attempted to shrug, but it was hard to do with the larger boy draped across him like this.

"I love you" Blaine said, looking down at his boyfriend with a bright smile.

"And I you" the taller returned. "Even _if _you loved some boy at the park first" The way Kurt said it you would think it was the most scandalous, mortifying Jane Austen novel ever written.

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. "Kurt, I was like, _eight_, and I didn't love him, it was _crush_"

Kurt made a 'hmm' sound, snuggling closer to Blaine's warmth. "Oh well, you're mine now, and that's all that matters."

Blaine smiled in agreement. "Kurt, we're soul mates-I was yours from the very beginning."


End file.
